I don't want to kill you
by The Real Green Goblin
Summary: Freddy is being forced by a new Ghostface to kill Sidney, who has just moved to Elm street. Will Freddy carry out the deed or will love get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1: New Street

**Chapter One**

Sidney pulled out her luggage from her jeep and sighed. New street, old past. She never could get over what Ghostface had did. She decided to calm down and move to a new place. She got out her new keys and opened the door. It was cold but on the other hand it was Winter. Sidney walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom. The walls were damp. Sidney saw a bit of blood in the corner but tried to ignore it. She opened the chest of drawers and started to put her clothes in them. She heard a noise coming from downstairs and she decided to investigate. She slowly took a knife and walked around the ground floor. Nothing was there. She went back upstairs and continued to unpack. After she had finished the phone began to ring.

"Hello," she said.

_"Hey, Sidney. It's just me, Dewey," _he said.

"Hey, Dewey. How are things?" she asked.

_"Not bad. Have you settled in all right?"_

"Yeah, although I did hear a noise when I came in."

_"Yeah, it tends to do that. What I called you for is about the street."_

"What about the street?"

_"Well, people were killed in their dreams by some Krueger guy."_

Sidney froze. That didn't exactly sound normal, even for what she has been through.

"How exactly?" she asked, trying not to sound scared.

_"I don't know but I would make sure you keep safe. Bye, Sidney," _Dewey said, hanging up.

Sidney rubbed her face and then turned to the basement door. She opened it and went down the narrow stairs. All she could see was darkness. She went further down and she felt a claw touch her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw that nothing was there. She took a deep breath and headed back into the kitchen. She went outside and headed over to the direction sign. It read, "Elm street."

**Sorry it's short, I'll write more next time. Please review and rate :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The killers

**Chapter Two**

Freddy didn't want to have anything to do with Ghostface, but he also did. Ghostface had made an agreement with him. To kill Sidney Prescott. Freddy liked the sound of the idea but now after seeing her, he had gone of it. Freddy didn't love anyone, but something told him that he was falling for Sidney. Ghostface walked into the room he and Freddy had made underground. They had decided to hide out together to spy on Sidney.

"Freddy, did you see her?" he asked eagerly, pulling of his mask, revealing to be Roman Bridger.

Freddy nodded and then sighed.

"What's the matter, scar face?" Roman laughed, pulling out a can of Budweiser.

"Nothing!" Freddy snarled, "And don't call me scar face!"

"Okay. So, would you like to see her chopped in to bits?"

"Oh yeah, sure. It will be just wonderful to see a beautiful girl such as her, being chopped into tiny pieces."

"Beautiful? Freddy, you mustn't have been paying attention to her face that much."

"I was. She is so gorgeous. It's times like this where I was I wasn't a monster."

Roman spat out some Budweiser and grabbed Freddy's shirt. Freddy lifted him up and threw him to the ground.

"Don't try and play games with me, Ghost! I'm not killing your half-sister, and that's final!"

"All right, Freddy. Have it your way. Get torn out of horror history and become a worthless coward. I'll be here when you change your mind."

Freddy gritted his teeth and stroked his long, sharp claws. Roman looked like a geek but was a very tough person to get along with.

"I'll be apart of it again, if you promise me, we only attack children."

"Deal," said Roman, shaking Freddy's claws.

Freddy knew that Roman would go a step too fair, so he decided to keep an eye on him as well as Sidney. Freddy decided to appear to spy on Sidney at nightime when she was asleep. He enjoyed watching her sleep. It was quite entertaining to him. Freddy looked down at Sidney and smiled. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, she started to wake up. Freddy hid behind the wardrobe, waiting for the right moment to come out.


End file.
